Most communication devices (e.g., chip components, client devices, network nodes) offer multiple features. The features may be implemented in hardware and/or software.
Some features of a communication device may be activated, when an entity obtains the communication device. Other features may not be activated. For example, it may be possible for a manufacturer, subcomponent manufacturer, or original equipment manufacturer (OEM) to produce different models (e.g., versions) of a communication device that has one or more features included in the communication device, where the one or more features are activated or deactivated based on the device model. Consequently, a subset (e.g., less than an entire set) of the features of the communication device may be operative in a final product. For example, a manufacturer may activate a feature in a first model but not activate the feature in a second model, even though both models include all hardware and software used to implement the feature. Additionally or alternatively, portions of processing circuit readable instructions stored on the communication device may not be executed to preclude a feature from activation. Enabling and/or disabling hardware and/or software increases and/or decreases a number of features that are activated in a final product and may, for example, affect the price of the final product.
Accordingly, when a communication device is deployed, the communication device may be capable (e.g., in terms of hardware and/or software or firmware) of performing certain features as a part of its operation but may not be authorized to use the certain features. Limits on authority to use the features may be based, for example, on a purchase agreement that limits uses of features and/or services available to the communication device.